Life of the Naras
by shikamarubase
Summary: A collection of random drabbles/oneshots about the Nara family.
1. Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **[Summary: Kankuro and Shikamaru have a talk after his engagement to Temari]**

"Well then, we'll take it from here. Thank you, Kakashi-san."

Gaara pulled the door shut behind him and met the stares of his two siblings and the Hokage's advisor.

"How was it?" Temari's teal green eyes were calm but not relaxed, as they usually were during their monthly meetings with the Hokage.

"It went smoothly, just as expected." Gaara turned his attention over to the spiky-haired figure leaning against the wall opposite him. "I suppose I should give credit to Shikamaru. Kakashi-san did say he would be lost without your help."

Shikamaru pushed himself off the wall and straightened himself into a proper posture, as should be done when in the presence of the Kazekage. However, the image was ruined by the small smirk adorning his lips.

"It's just another part of my job, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara kept his green eyes on Shikamaru's brown ones. "There is no need to be so formal. Call me Gaara, as you usually do."

Kankuro shook his head at his little brother's words. "Man, you really don't know how good you have it." He clapped a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "I, on the other hand, don't mind being called Kankuro-sama. How about it, Nara?"

Temari put a hand to her temple and sighed. "Shameless and incorrigible," she said loud enough for Kankuro to hear. But it was a wasted attempt, because his booming laugh effortlessly drowned out her words.

Acting like a child again. She thought, while she watched the older of the two brothers hitting it off with her fiancé. The person in question didn't seem bothered to have Kankuro's arm over his shoulders, in fact he looked like he was enjoying himself. Seeing how Kankuro and Shikamaru seemed to be getting along, her expression softened.

Gaara could tell what was going through his sister's mind as she stared at the two men. He decided this was the right time to keep the promise he made with Kankuro earlier.

"Sister, would you escort me to the inn we'll be staying in tonight?"

Temari snapped out of her thoughts. "Sure. Are you coming, Kankuro?"

"Nah. I'll hang around with Nara for a while longer." She raised an eyebrow at this, but decided not to question it. Instead her eyes flitted over to Shikamaru, who was already staring straight at her. She mouthed a question.

 _Are we still going to go out later?_ He nodded in confirmation, and Temari smiled in relief and satisfaction.

Before leaving, Gaara sent a meaningful look over to Kankuro, which he returned with a grateful smile. As soon as his siblings were out of their sights, Kankuro pulled Shikamaru to his side and mischievously said, "You're on break right now, right? How about we have a talk outside?"

Shikamaru shrugged in reply. In the back of his mind, he already had an idea what they were going to be talking about.

The moment they stepped outside the Hokage Residence, Kankuro's demeanor changed. His expression was no longer playful or friendly. "So. You're engaged to my sister now."

Shikamaru matched his earnest expression. "That's right."

"I'm not going to question Temari's decision because she chose this herself."

Kankuro aggressively closed his distance to Shikamaru until their faces were mere inches apart. "But you better be serious about it. She's sacrificing her whole life in Suna to get married to you."

"I'm aware of that. Just so you know, I'm just as serious about this as she is. Aside from my mom, Temari's the most important woman in my life. All I want is for her to be happy."

Kankuro studied Shikamaru's face for a bit longer. Satisfied with the answer he got, he backed away and a playful smile once again spread across his painted face. "Man, when did you become so cool? When I first saw you in our Chūnin Exam, I thought you were a loser."

Shikamaru chuckled fondly at the memory of his genin days. "I was a loser, but I'm not ashamed of it."

"You don't seem like the type to be," Kankuro agreed.

A short comfortable silence ensued between the two grown men, broken only by the sound of Kankuro slapping Shikamaru on the back.

"Guess we'll be brothers soon."

A smile curved at Shikamaru's lips as he mulled it over. "Heh. What a drag."


	2. Ring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **[Summary: Shikamaru proposed to Temari]**

Could he somehow slip the ring inside her wine glass during their dinner out? Bring her to the most romantic spot in Konoha and wait for the perfect timing, maybe as fireworks go out in the distance? Kiss her under the moonlit night and whisper the question into her ear?

Shikamaru considered all these options but couldn't decide on which is best. The ring sat in his pocket for days as he waited for the perfect opportunity. One day, he and Temari were sitting on a hill overlooking the town just watching the clouds pass by, when Temari commented on how one cloud looked like a ring.

Shikamaru sat up a little straighter and gulped. He reached over to gently grab her wrist and placed the ring on the palm of her hand. Temari stared at it, confused at first, before realization slowly dawned on her.

"I know I'm not the perfect guy. You'll probably have to beat some sense into me once in a while and keep me from avoiding work and other responsibilities. We'll probably fight a lot because you're a troublesome woman and I'm a lazy slob, but through all the hardship we'll face in the future I swear I'll still make you happy. So, will you marry me?" He all but blurted out.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he waited for her to say something.

"Not very romantic, are you?" Came her sarcastic reply. "But I suppose if you put it that way, I'll have no choice but to say yes."

Shikamaru whipped his head to face her. Contrary to her biting words, she beamed with unrestrained joy and just a hint of impatience in her teal green eyes. "Help me put it on?"

Even as his large brain comprehended her answer, he slipped the ring onto her finger. He didn't let go of her hand, instead he tightly gripped it as if he was holding a priceless jewel.

"I'll take care of you, Tem. You won't regret it." His voice was only above a whisper, any louder and he was afraid it would crack from the overwhelming feelings bursting to come out.

"I know I won't, crybaby."

* * *

 **Someone on Tumblr asked me if I had any idea how Shikamaru proposed to Temari and this came out. I posted it as a scenario so it's short.**


	3. Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **[Summary: Shikadai and Shikamaru plan a surprise for Temari's birthday]**

"Tou-chan, what're we doing for kaa-chan's birthday today?"

Shikadai ambushed his dad just as he was making his way downstairs. Shikamaru looked like he had only slept for a few short hours; there were bags under his eyes, his gaze was unfocused, and he looked much older than a man in his late 20s. Looking at him, Shikadai guessed he had another long night in the office and almost felt bad for asking.

However, at the mention of his wife's birthday, Shikamaru's eyes flew open. He whipped his head left and right, as if to see if there was anyone eavesdropping, before bending down to Shikadai's height.

"Don't speak too loudly. Do you want your mom to know we're planning something?" He whispered.

Shikadai rolled his eyes. "Sakura nee-san and Ino nee-san called mom out early so they could celebrate," he reminded. "Didn't kaa-chan tell you?"

In the back of his mind, Shikamaru could vaguely recall Temari telling him something along those lines the other night, but he had been too exhausted to listen properly. "Right," he grunted out. To clear his hazy memory, Shikamaru headed towards the kitchen for a cup of coffee

Shikadai followed after him.

"So, what's the plan? It's troublesome but we should get whatever it is done before she comes back." Shikadai grew impatient as he watched his old man brew coffee.

Shikamaru leaned back on the counter and stroked his growing goatee, deep in thought. "I could make a reservation at the most expensive restaurant in Konoha," he suggested after a few seconds. "Temari said she'd wanted to try their food at least once."

An image of the restaurant popped into his mind, and Shikadai shook his head. "Mom wouldn't want to spend her birthday in such a stuffy place," he reasoned. "It stinks of snobby rich businessmen, the kind she dislikes."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at that. Since when had his son become a spokesperson for what Temari would like or dislike? _It's her birthday. He wants to make it special._ Shikamaru told himself. "Then what do you suggest we do?" He asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"A picnic in the Nara Forest." Shikadai's answer was immediate. Clearly, that was what he had in mind all along. "Mom likes the fresh air there and it's her favorite spot for star-gazing." The corner of his lips turned up as he pictured his mom's rare gentle smile directed at him.

Shikamaru took one look at Shikadai's beaming expression and gulped. He didn't know how to tell him that the Nara Forest isn't as perfect as he imagined it to be. For one thing, there was an immortal Akatsuki buried underneath its grounds, screaming to cut off his head. He had mentioned that to Temari when he was touring her around the forest, but hadn't gotten around to introducing his son to one of the many things he will inherit once he becomes the Head of the Nara Clan. No matter how wide the forest is, Shikamaru doubt Temari would be comfortable knowing the murderer of his sensei was out there while she tried to enjoy her birthday. It wouldn't be…romantic.

He cleared his throat. "That…won't be such a good idea," he hesitantly put into words. He decided it wasn't the best time to go into the topic of Hidan. It was a conversation for another day. Nevertheless, Shikamaru didn't miss how Shikadai's shoulders sagged in disappointment.

"Why?!" Shikadai demanded to know. There wasn't a single flaw in his plan, he was sure of it.

He thought fast. "Temari's been in there too many times. Don't you think she would be sick of it by now?"

A frown crossed Shikadai's face as he thought it over. "I don't think she'd been going there at all lately," he argued.

Shikamaru resisted the urge to groan. Why did his son have to inherit his mom's spunk? _Troublesome_. "I just think it'll be better if she tries something new today," He tried to reason out, even as Shikadai's face was set.

"Mom doesn't need to go to some fancy restaurant when she can relax and have more freedom in the Nara Forest. Besides, she'll be tired after a long day with Ino nee-san."

"Shikadai…"

"No! I know my plan is better!"

Shikamaru rubbed the spot between his eyebrows in frustration as he tried to think of a way to get Shikadai to change his mind. He returned Shikadai's determined gaze with one of his own.

 _Why does he have to be so stubborn?_ They thought at the same time.

Realizing that neither of them was going to fold, Shikamaru let out a deep sigh and raised a hand as a peace offering. "Listen. We're going nowhere with this, so how about we compromise?" He knew Shikadai was smart enough to know the word.

"Compromise how?" Shikadai's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You said so yourself. Temari would be worn out after spending an entire day with Ino and Sakura. Ino especially. So don't you think it'll be tiring to have to walk all the way to the Nara Forest or to the restaurant for dinner?"

Shikadai lowered his eyes at the realization. "I guess…so what are you suggesting we do?"

"Let's have dinner here instead," Shikamaru decided with a small grin. "We can cook her dinner for once and buy a cake from her favorite bakery. It's simple, but do you think she'll like it?"

After thinking it over in his head, Shikadai slowly nodded in affirmation. "Yeah. I think mom will like it."

Relieved at finally reaching a decision, Shikamaru affectionately patted Shikadai's head. "C'mon, it's troublesome but we got some work to do."

After spending an exhausting amount of time shopping with Ino and Sakura, Temari came home to find all the lights out.

"I'm home!" She called from the door. Her eyebrows furrowed at the silence that followed. She flipped the light switch, but even as light flooded the room there was still no sign of either of her boys. Where were they?

She heard something rustling in the kitchen, so she made her way over there. The second she stepped foot inside, Shikamaru and Shikadai yelled, "Surprise!"

Temari's eyes widened at the sight. Spread on the table was a selection of Suna dishes she had been craving and missing for months, and placed at the center was a cake she'd recognized from her favorite bakery.

Her eyes focused on the food. "Did you cook all this?" She asked in shock.

"Well, yeah. After a few trial and errors." The two Nara boys modestly shrugged at each other.

"Do you like it?" Shikadai's voice betrayed his nervousness.

There was a few seconds of silence before Temari turned towards them, eyes shining and flashing the rare gentle smile they both love so much.

"I love it. Thank you."

Shikamaru and Shikadai both beamed at the approval and quickly proceeded on giving her their birthday gift.

Shikadai stood on a chair beside Temari, while Shikamaru went over to her other side. They leaned in together to give her pecks on the cheeks.

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

 **This is just a little something I wrote for Temari's birthday last August 23. Hope y'all like it :)**


	4. Pregnancy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **[Summary: Temari indirectly tells Shikamaru about her pregnancy]**

Shikamaru came home exhausted from a long day of work and found Temari waiting up for him in their living room. Her back was impossibly straight, as if she was getting ready to pounce him the second he entered the room.

"How come you're still up?" He wondered, as he plopped down next to her.

"I have something to tell you," Temari announced a little too loudly, which prompted Shikamaru to look at her expectantly. His wife wasn't acting like her usual self; she was fidgeting under his gaze and almost seemed too nervous to speak.

"I'm listening."

Temari angled her body towards him and fixed her teal green eyes on his brown ones. "You once told me about what you've always wanted in your life. Do you remember?"

Shikamaru thought back to their conversation; how he wanted to be an average ninja, to get married to a girl who's not too ugly or too pretty, have two children, a girl first and then a boy, and retire from being a ninja after his daughter gets married and his son gets a job. He remembered, but didn't understand why Temari was bringing it up now of all times. He'd already given up on that dream a long time ago. "Ahh, yeah."

"One of those is going to come true soon."

Despite having an I.Q. of over 200, Shikamaru could not understand Temari's cryptic words. He'd already begun deviating from everything he'd ever wanted, there's no way to change course now.

Temari must've noticed the blank look on his face because she sighed and shook her head, as if to say _"how big of an idiot are you?"_

"One of it's coming true, but it's a boy," she finished saying with a flourish, all nervousness gone.

The message finally clicked in his brain. His eyes widened at the realization and a dumbfounded look made its way into his face. "You're pregnant?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Temari could only manage a small nod before Shikamaru abruptly pulled her into a tight embrace. He wrapped his hands around her as he snuggled his face against the curve of her neck. She gasped at the unexpected movement, but nevertheless, returned the gesture.

"You're incredible, Tem. Thank you."


	5. Protect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **[Summary:** **Kankuro went to Konoha to visit Temari and Shikadai, and to show off his newly-made weaponized puppet.]**

"Hey squirt!" Kankuro raised the infant high up in the air, and chuckled when Shikadai squealed and repeatedly clapped his small hands in delight. Encouraged by his nephew's enthusiasm Kankuro tightened his grip and gave him a whirl. Each spin increased the volume of Shikadai's babbling, as if he was saying _"go faster!"_

"If you don't want vomit on your clothes, then stop." Temari's stern voice caused Kankuro to pause long enough to flash his sister a grin.

"Don't be so tense, Tem." He brought Shikadai closer to him. "You wouldn't do that to your beloved uncle, right squirt?" Shikadai squealed again. Unlike the earlier sound, his tone implied he was displeased from the lack of spinning.

Temari scoffed at her little brother's naivety. "That's to say if he can control it. Give him to me." Kankuro could've sworn he saw a small pout form on Shikadai's face before Temari reached over to take her son from his arms.

 _Heh. The small guy knows the fun's ending. He's already a know-it-all at 8 months old. Must've inherited Nara's brains._

"Anyway, I'm sure you're here for another reason aside from playing with Shikadai." Temari threw a pointed look at the puppet he was carrying in his back.

 _I take that back. He must've inherited both their brains._ Kankuro thought with an eyeroll, as he stretched over to unbind his new creation. Temari carefully set Shikadai on the sofa as she waited for whatever it was Kankuro wanted to show.

"I built a new puppet and installed a bunch of killer weapons into it. It worked great the other day!" He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly bashful. "I, uh, wanted to show you." Temari's eyes softened at his words. This was Kankuro's first creation. She could only imagine how hard he worked to ensure its success.

She went over to his side and gave him a small pat on the back. "You worked hard," she smiled earnestly.

Kankuro beamed like an excited little boy. "You want to see how it works?" He raised his fingers to produce chakra strings.

Temari nervously looked between the highly dangerous puppet and the 8-month old Shikadai, who was quietly staring at the strange new object in his house. "Are you sure it's safe?"

Kankuro confidently cracked his hands. "'Course. I gave it some maintenance before coming here. I'll be sure not to direct it towards the squirt. Now watch this!" He fluidly lifted an arm, causing the puppet to move. For the first few seconds, everything was going well. The puppet was operating with ease, and Kankuro gained more confidence with every second that passed. Temari was just about to relax when it suddenly began shuddering and moving out of proportion.

"Wh-what the—"

Kankuro struggled to keep it under control, but he turned pale when the puppet opened its mouth and shot out hundreds of poison needles in Shikadai's direction. He finally cut off the chakra strings, but was too late. The needles were already on their way towards Shikadai, who was completely oblivious to the situation around him.

"No!" It felt like everything happened in slow motion. Temari jumped in front of the barrage and completely covered Shikadai with her body. She received the full force of the poisoned needles on her back and began to cough up blood.

"Temari!" Kankuro rushed over to his sister, who went slack over Shikadai's small and unharmed body. "Shit. Shit. Shit! He quickly laid her flat on the ground, with her back towards him. Seeing his mom's unmoving form, Shikadai let out a big cry. Kankuro had just shakily applied the antidote when loud footsteps fast approached them.

"What's wrong?!" Shikamaru burst out from the door. His eyes flickered around the room until it settled on Temari's almost lifeless form. He immediately rushed over to her. "Temari! What the hell happened here?" He glared at Kankuro, eyes flaming.

"It was an accident! Temari protected Shikadai from my puppet's poisonous needles. I already applied the antidote but she still needs to seek medical help."

Without delay, Shikamaru lifted Temari off the ground. However, before he could rush her to the hospital she pulled on his clothes. "Is-Is Shikadai alright?"

Shikamaru looked over to Shikadai, who was still wailing. Kankuro hurriedly carried him over so she could see him. "He's fine. You're the one who's not okay."

"Tem," Kankuro's face spoke of the guilt and remorse he felt from putting his sister in danger. "I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

Even with pain wracking her body, Temari managed to smirk. "Next time, be more careful little brother. I won't be able to clean up your mess forever," she softly whispered.

After hearing his mother's voice, Shikadai's cries finally ceased.


	6. New Year, New Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **[A birthday fic for Shikamaru and Shikadai]**

—

"Surprise!"

Temari uncovered Shikamaru's eyes and anxiously stepped forward to see how he would react to her present. To her astonishment, he wordlessly ran a hand over the shiny flat surface of his new shogi board.

"Temari…." he finally said, face blank and void of any expression. "Where did you buy this?"

A trumphant look crossed her face. "My brothers told me it was being sold in Suna so I had them deliver it here. I knew you were collecting different boards for your collection." She couldn't help but peer at him when he didn't utter a word. "Do you like it?"

Shikamaru abruptly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her tight against him—as close as her bulging stomach allowed. Her heart leaped when his lips pulled into a smile. "It's great, Tem. I couldn't ask for a better gift." His eyes visibly shined as he said this.

The shogi board was stll cloaked in its usual pristine exterior, and Shikamaru reveled in it like how a child would usually react to a brand new toy. Though there were already several similar boards scattered throughout their home, this was the first he received from his wife; which made the present even more special than it already was.

He was just about to lean in to thank her with a kiss when he felt a slight kick to his abdomen.

"Mendokusei." He chuckled before tenderly encasing Temari's big womb with his hands. "Am I not allowed to kiss her? You're not even born yet, but you're already overprotective of your Mama."

Temari heartily laughed as she watched her husband pouting to her stomach. "He's telling you not to be naughty," she teased and flicked his forehead. "Our unborn child already has more sense than you do."

"Mendokusei," he said again with a shake of his head. "If mother and child are against me, then there's nothing else I can do." His eyes flickered over to the unused shogi board. "If I'm not getting a kiss, how about a game of shogi then?"

She perked up at the challenge. "You're on. You prepare the board while I finish up with the dirty dishes." She turned on her heels to go, but Shikamaru latched a hand on her wrist to stop her.

"Don't push yourself so hard." He gently pushed her in the direction of the sofa. "I'll do it."

Spurred by her unrivaled pride and stubborn independence, Temari placed her hands on her hips and firmly stood her ground. Even with a bulging stomach, she still managed to appear intimidating. "Do not baby me, Nara Shikamaru. I can take care of myself."

"I'm not babying you." He internally sighed at his wife's sudden mood change, which admittedly had been occuring often since her third trimester begun. "I just don't want you to work too hard. It's bad for both you and our baby."

She scoffed. "Washing a few dirty dishes isn't going to stress me out."

"You spent long hours cooking tonight's dinner without a break," he pointed out. "Rest for a while. Let me take care of everything."

Temari opened her mouth to protest, but a wet tingling in her lower body stopped her. She turned wide-eyed at Shikamaru, who looked equally surprised.

"I think my water just broke," she stated calmly.

Without a moment's hesitation, Shikamaru easily lifted her off the ground and rushed her over to Konoha Hospital.

"Push, Temari! You're almost there!" Sakura yelled over from the end of the bed, her pink hair barely visible from behind Temari's leg.

"I'm…pushing…already…!" They heard her exclaim among the incomprehensible noises leaving her mouth. Her body buckled as another wave of excruciating pain swept through her. Temari bit her lower lip as hard as she could to stop herself from screaming her lungs out.

Shikamaru's knuckles turned white from her vice-like grip, but he couldn't find it in him to care. He kept his eyes glued to her face, silently wishing that he was in her place, so he could shoulder all the pain she was feeling. When her screams subsided at last, no baby cries filled the room.

 _That not normal, is it?_ With fear in his heart, Shikamaru whipped his head towards Sakura for confirmation. He nearly collapsed in relief when her smiling eyes met his.

"It's a boy!" Sakura gleefully raised the newborn high for the couple to see, before carefully passing him to Temari's tired, yet eager arms. She tenderly ran her fingers through strands of black hair sticking out from the top of his head—her son had Shikamaru's hair.

Shikamaru could only gape wordlessly at the newborn, who barely moved an inch since he was given to Temari. Unlike other babies, his son stayed unusually silent and peered up at them with his mom's single-lidded almond eyes. The next time he spoke, Shikamaru's voice was thick with emotion. "Can I hold him?"

Without a word, Temari sat up and carefully set their baby boy into his arms. He stiffly held on to him, as he felt the weight of the life he was partly responsible for cocooned safely in his arms.

A profound feeling suddenly washed over him. _I am this boy's father. The baby in my arms is my son._

Shikamaru felt his eyes warmed as he affectionately gazed down at his beautiful son. "He's the most perfect gift I can ever ask for," he croaked out, before a single tear strayed down his cheek.

Even in the state of near exhaustion, Temari couldn't resist smirking at the reappearance of the crybaby she knew and grew to love. "Even though he interrupted our kiss a while ago?" She teased.

Shikamaru raised his eyes to lock hers in a tender gaze. "Even then. Thank you, Tem, for everything."

Suddenly overwhelmed by the affection she felt for the man by her side, she cupped his face in her hands and brought her forehead down to his.

"Happy Birthday, Shika."

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Thank you so much for 1000 views! This chapter is specially written for Shikamaru's and Shikadai's birthdays, I hope you like it :) Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Jealousy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

 _ **[Summary: Pregnant Temari sees Shiho "flirting" with Shikamaru and becomes jealous]**_

 _What the hell._

Temari felt her fist clench over the carefully wrapped bento she was carrying. Shikamaru had forgotten to bring it with him that morning because he was in a rush, so she graciously decided to go all the way to the Cryptology office, where he said he would be, despite being over seven months pregnant and tiring easily. Now, she'd rather she ate it herself or chucked it into the nearest waste bin.

"As always, good job at deciphering the code, Shiho." Shikamaru's voice floated outside through the small gap in the door.

Through the gap, Temari had a perfect view of Shikamaru and Shiho hunched over a piece of paper, with their faces inches apart.

Two red spots appeared on Shiho's cheeks when she noticed how close they were. "Ah well, it's no problem Shikamaru," she said shyly.

Temari gritted her teeth. She had always known the blonde kunoichi had a thing for her husband, but that didn't stop her blood from boiling at the sight of a blushing Shiho.

 _How dare she flirt with_ _ **my**_ _man?_ She seethes.

When Shikamaru turned his head to flash Shiho a sincere smile, Temari decided she couldn't stand one more second of it. She was certain she almost broke the door when she burst into the room.

Shikamaru and Shiho both jumped at the sudden interruption.

"Temari?" Shikamaru was not expecting to find his wife standing in front of them. However, judging from the glare she was throwing towards Shiho and the door that was barely hanging on its hinges, he knew she wasn't there for a pleasant visit.

"Shikamaru, can I talk to you?" Her glare at Shiho intensified. "Alone."

Shiho flushed from the aggressive look she was receiving from Temari. She was in no way dense or stupid, so she understood the message loud and clear: _get the hell out._

"Oh, um, I'll leave you two alone then," she managed to squeak out before scurrying out of the room.

When they were the only people left in the room, Shikamaru finally asked, "What are you doing here, Tem? And what was _that_ all about?" He was referring to her almost hostile behavior.

This time, Temari directed her glare towards her clueless husband. "Why? Was I _interrupting_ something?" She said with so much ferocity, Shikamaru almost took a step back.

"What're you talking about? Geez." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You're not making any sense. Troublesome."

He knew he made a mistake when Temari's eyes flashed angrily at his words. "And I suppose it was troublesome of me to bring over the bento _you_ forgot and make sure my own husband eats properly, huh?!"

Shikamaru sighed. "That's not what I'm saying." He tentatively grabbed her hand in an effort to calm her down. "Thanks for bringing the bento, but it's not good for you to be so worked up while pregnant." He gently caressed her hand. "I won't know what I did wrong unless you tell me."

Temari visibly relaxed at his touch, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of settling her down so she stubbornly turned her head away from him. "I went through so much effort to come here, but then I see you flirting with a co-worker. What do you think I'd feel?"

Shikamaru stifled the urge to laugh. "I wasn't flirting with Shiho," he said as calmly as he could for Temari's benefit. "You don't have to be jealous."

Annoyed, Temari abruptly pulled her hand away and turned her back towards him. "I'm not jealous! And I can't do anything if you become interested in some other woman anyway!" She trembled and struggled not to shed any tears. Suddenly, she felt strong familiar arms wrapped over her body and Shikamaru's breath against her neck.

"Troublesome woman. Why can't you understand that you're the only one I'll ever be interested in?" He murmured. "You're precious to me, Tem."

Temari's heart melted at his sincere words and she felt all anger, insecurity and jealousy vanish. Finally at ease, Temari snuggled closer to Shikamaru and returned the embrace.

* * *

 **Thank you for 2K views! 3**


	8. Wedding Night

_**[Summary: ShikaTema spends their first night together as newlyweds]**_

The moment she stepped through the doorway and into the specially prepared bedroom, Temari's heart was pounding a hundred times faster than it was during her actual wedding ceremony.

Even when she heard the door clicked shut behind her, Temari couldn't summon the courage to turn around and look at her husband in the face.

From behind her, Shikamaru mentally sighed as he eyed Temari's stiff posture. He couldn't blame her for being tense; looking at her dressed in a beautiful Suna attire while she walked down the aisle towards him was enough to make him tear up…and anticipate the night ahead.

But if she's this nervous….Shikamaru clamped the back of his head thoughtfully. He shouldn't push her.

"Temari." She nearly yelped when she felt his hand on her shoulder. Feeling her flinch from his touch, Shikamaru quickly retracted his hand and stepped away from her personal space. "It's warm in here, you should get changed. You can use the bathroom first."

Temari winced at his curt words. She hadn't meant to make it seem like she's repelling him, but her actions which stemmed from being frustratingly ignorant must've hurt him anyway.

Taking a deep breath, she turned on her heels to face him. "I don't have a change of clothes," she muttered awkwardly, careful not to meet his eyes.

Shikamaru raised a doubtful eyebrow at her. Temari wasn't the forgetful type, so she would definitely remember to bring her own set of extra clothes for the night. But seeing her fidgetting around and twiddling her fingers with a slight flush, Shikamaru decided not to bring it up.

Instead, he wordlessly reached over for his own overnight bag and rummaged inside for an extra shirt she could wear.

"Here." Startled, Temari caught the white shirt in her hands. "I think that's big enough for you. Change into that."

Despite his almost cold replies, Shikamaru could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. They were officially husband and wife, but this was the first night they were gonna spend together. Alone. His act of bravado was just that—an act. The truth was, he was just as nervous as Temari, if not more.

And his weakness showed when Temari emerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing but his white shirt.

Shikamaru's eyes nearly bulged out of his eyesockets as they roamed around and examined her from top to bottom.

His shirt fit her in all the right places and rested just above her knees, like a dress. Her hair was out of their usual ponytails and hanging just below her shoulders in a wild mess.

 _She is so damn beautiful._ Shikamaru let himself think before he swallowed the words.

All too aware of his heated gaze, Temari awkwardly shifted her feet and almost didn't notice he had changed out of his tuxedo and into a comfortable set of pyjamas. "Stop staring at me like that," she croaked out in protest.

"Like what?"

"Like you're gonna eat me alive."

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow at her. _If only she knew._

"I'll stop if you come here." He stretched a hand towards her, while the other was patting the spot next to him on the bed.

Temari hesitated for a second before tentatively taking his hand and plopping down next to him.

Shikamaru noticed she was hunched over like a turtle, both hands gripping the front of his shirt so hard he was worried the wrinkles will never go away.

"Tem, you don't have to be so tense."

"I can't help it!" She blurted out, all her worries burst out like a dam. "I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do. I'm not experienced and most of all," she felt her face flush. "I'm embarrassed."

Shikamaru sighed.

"If it makes you feel better," he made a grab at her hand and put it against his chest, directly over his heart. "I'm a bundle of nerves right now."

Temari's breath hitch as she felt the sensation underneath the fabric of his shirt, to the unmistakable pounding of his heart. "Because of me?" She whispered softly under her breath, eyes glued to the spot where her hand rested.

In response, Shikamaru buried his face in the nape of her neck. "Yeah," he breathes out, just as softly. She barely heard him over the sound of her own racing pulse. "You're a real troublesome woman for making me feel this way."

"Well, if that's your definition of troublesome then I guess this makes you a troublesome man as well," Temari smugly tells him as she rests her mouth against his ear.

"Spunky as always." Shikamaru chuckled. "Listen, we don't have to do this right now if you're not ready."

He pulled away to meet her eyes, his own reflecting the same earnestness as his words. "I'll wait until you're ready, however long it takes."

Temari felt a lump in her throat as she gazed at the man in front of her. Here was a man who love and respect her, who was patient enough to wait for her even though it was their wedding night. What did she ever do to deserve such a good man.

She didn't want to disappoint him anymore.

"No." She grabbed his face and pulled it to her own, her lips trembling slightly as it met his.

Initially shocked from her sudden action, Shikamaru quickly recovered and didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. Within the next second, he snaked an arm around her waist and held her tightly against him.

In response, Temari circled her arms around his neck and pressed herself even closer to him, until all that separated them was the fabric of their clothes. All they could feel was the blood rushing to their heads and the warmth of the other's lips.

For a moment, it was just them and the pounding of their hearts. All Temari could think of was how good his lips made her feel, and she couldn't recall what it was that scared her in the first place.

Until she felt his hand move up her thighs.

Temari broke away from the kiss and looked at him with wide eyes and mouth agape, the blood in her veins froze in fear.

Shikamaru realized his mistake a bit too late, and immediately raised both hands in the air. "I'm sorry, don't kill me."

The apologetic look on his face was almost comical, but Temari didn't have it in her to laugh. "No, _I'm_ sorry." She looked away, angry at herself. She had killed people in the past without batting an eyelash and taken care of threats without breaking a sweat, and yet she was afraid of consummating her marriage with the man she loves. What was wrong with her?

"Hey," As if reading her mind, Shikamaru raised her chin up to meet his eyes. "Don't beat yourself up. It's okay. I'll wait for you."

Overcome with emotions, Temari buried her face in his chest and let out a sob. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Shikamaru reassuringly ran a hand through her hair. "Everyone has something they're afraid of. I guess this is yours." He half-grinned as he wiped her tears away. "Don't cry. I'm supposed to be the crybaby here."

"Heh. You're right." Temari sat up and finally looked at him with eyes he was familiar with. "What should we do now?"

He eyed the pillows over her shoulder and let out a huge yawn. "Sleeping sounds nice. Are you in the mood to cuddle?" He arched an eyebrow at her, a small smirk played on his lips.

Temari flushed at the suggestive tone of his voice, but nonetheless kept steady eye contact with him to show she was serious. "Fine."

Before she could change her mind, Temari lay down on her side and pulled Shikamaru in next to her.

Their faces were inches apart, so close she could feel their breaths mingling together as one. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to ignore his piercing stare.

Shikamaru cupped her face in his hand before a soft look came over his eyes. It was the look he never showed to anyone other than her, and being on the receiving end of it always made her feel special.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, as his thumb ran circles around her cheek.

Temari threw a pillow at his face in an effort to hide her flushed cheeks. "You don't have to flatter me, I'm your wife now," she told him meanly.

Unperturbed, Shikamaru circled her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Being my wife also means I get cuddling rights." The toothy grin he flashed melted her heart in an instant.

"Idiot." She shifted her weight until her head was snuggly resting against his chest. "Do whatever you want."

"I was planning on it." With a final effort, Shikamaru pressed his chin above her head and breathe in the scent of her shampoo, before slowly closing his eyes.

"Hey, Shikamaru?" Temari couldn't let the night end without telling him something important.

"Hm?" Even with his eyes closed, she knew he was listening.

"Thank you."

And that was all needed to be said, before she closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

 **The End.**


	9. A Bittersweet New Year

**[Summary: Amidst the festivities, Shikamaru recalls the first winter he spent without Shikaku]**

 _No matter how much you beg, the cruel hands of time do not stop for anybody._

Shikamaru's eyes gravitated to the window as the sound of fireworks went off in the distance. He glazed over the spectacular colors decorating the night sky and went back to staring at the dust accumulating in the ceiling, uninterested.

 _Choji, Ino, and the rest of the gang must be having fun at the festival_. He absent-mindedly mused to himself. They had invited him, of course. Shikamaru could still remember how the sparkling hope in Choji's eyes faded when he refused to attend Konoha's first New Year's festival since the war. Naturally, Ino chewed him out for being a wet blanket, nagging him about how the New Year symbolizes new beginnings and the anticipation of what's ahead, but Shikamaru could tell it was her half-hearted effort to act her normal and lively self.

In that split second, he thought Ino was incredible. She had lost her father the same time he had, and yet she'd already gathered enough strength to keep moving forward. Where does she get the will to smile and act like everything's alright, when it felt like his entire world came apart the moment the war ended.

When the realization of his father's—and countless others'—death had sunk in, his knees wobbled under him. It took his all to remain standing, rooted to one spot, because he was afraid his body would feel like lead if he moved. When months had passed Shikamaru finally settled down to a semblance of his old life—a life he knew his dad could never return to.

To have fun in a festival, when he knew Shikaku would get no share of, was something Shikamaru could not fathom doing. It didn't matter if it was the New Year, Christmas or any other insignificant events, Shikamaru took it upon himself to distance himself from whatever could sever his connection with his dad. If it meant shying away from things that made him happy, then so be it.

"Dad…" Almost like a reflex, he turned his head towards the picture frame on his night stand. It was a family portrait they had taken years ago. The golden frame was smooth against his fingers when he lifted it up over his head and looked at it for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

His 8-year old body slumped lazily against his father's. Young Shikamaru made it a point not to look directly in the camera, scowling with both hands jammed inside his pockets. Shikaku had an arm wrapped around his son's neck in an effort to make him cooperate. A mischievous smirk curled at his lips as he stared down at his son with affectionate eyes. Oblivious to the other two's shenanigans, Yoshino grinned brightly into the camera, wearing her famous rare smile.

Shikamaru brushed a thumb across the glass, over Shikaku's face. Deep in thought, he didn't hear the knock coming from the door. He could only look up in alarm when his mom's voice floated over to his ears.

"Shikamaru, I'm coming in."

Before Shikaku passed away, Yoshino used to have a habit of barging into his room without knocking and nagging him for lazing around the bed. These days, she was softspoken and patient, her usual scowl replaced by gentle eyes.

There was a time when Shikamaru would welcome these changes with open arms, but nowadays he would take one look at his mom and wished she would pull his ear and scold him just like old times. Maybe then he could act like everything was right and normal in his world.

When Yoshino entered the room she found her son lying down on his bed, clutching a picture frame in his hands. She wordlessly sat by his side and took the photo from his hands.

"I remembered getting angry at you two for ruining our family picture," Yoshino reminisced fondly, even as tears welled up behind her eyelids. She didn't dare blink—afraid to shed tears—as her son carefully observed her expression.

If Shikamaru caught her crying, she knew he would blame himself for something he could not control. It was a trait both he and his father shared, though the latter overcame his weakness by gaining more experience in the field.

Shikamaru might've been a survivor of war, but he was still a child.

"Why didn't you go to the festival?"

He casually sat up and stretched his arms over his head, careful not to meet her eyes. "Too troublesome."

"You're a horrible liar." Yoshino placed the photo back on the night stand and turned to meet his eyes. "I know you avert your eyes when you lie, Shikamaru. Tell me the truth."

Shikamaru felt a lump form in his throat as he fidgetted under her heated gaze. "I…how do you do it?" He blurted out in haste. "How do you get through the day knowing dad isn't here with us anymore? It kills me to see a shadow of him everywhere in the house, knowing he'll never be coming back. And I know it kills you too. I saw you clutching the shogi board he always used the other day. So how can you still act like everything's okay?" He choked out, every word dripped in heavy sadness. His fingers dug into the mattress in an effort to keep his emotions in check, but he felt his self-restraint loosening when he looked into his mom's clear eyes.

Yoshino settled comfortably in his bed before speaking. "I met your dad when I was just a young girl, and I had the worst impression of him. He was lazy, foul-mouthed and a chauvinistic brat. I hated him with a passion. We had an awful hate-hate relationship." She laughed at the memory.

Shikamaru faintly wondered where she was going with the story. He did not particularly want to listen to his parents' love story, but he stayed silent.

"Imagine my surprise when he asked me out on my 18th birthday." Shikamaru winced when a moony look came over Yoshino's face. As far as he's concerned, she was off in her own world. "I didn't make it easy for him to win a date, of course. He had to work off all the horrible things he said to me over the years. When we finally went on our first date, I have to admit I was beginning to see him as more than a jerk."

Shikamaru cringed at the tone of her voice. If he didn't stop her now, who knows when her story will end. "Mom!" He impatiently cried out as he snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Your point?"

She grinned at him, clearly aware of what was going through his mind. "The point is I've had all my firsts with your father, and I remember every single memory we have together. I keep them all within me, and use them as the motivation to keep moving forward. One day you're going to meet someone who's going to impact your life in ways you've never imagined. When that day comes, you'll underand what I'm talking about."

She gently patted his shoulder. "Do you remember your father's last words?"

Shikamaru nodded without a word. His throat closed up as tears spilled down his cheeks. Yoshino circled her arms around his neck and pulled him into a warm embrace. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her torso and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Remember, he will always live on in our hearts," she soothingly murmered into his ear as he continued to wail in anguish.

Shikamaru finally understood how Ino could still smile and how his mom could face reality bravely, without cowering or hiding.

 _Women have incredible willpower._

"Dad, wake up!"

Shikamaru's eyes flew open when he felt hands shaking him awake. He automatically grabbed his temple as a memory of long ago surfaced into his mind.

It's been a while since he'd dreamed of the past.

Bleary-eyed, it took a while for his eyes to adjust and focus on the figure leering over him with impatience.

"You're finally awake," Shikadai sighed in relief, his disapproving sharp eyes cut into his dad's groggy ones like a knife.

"Grandma's here," Shikadai answered his inquisitive look matter-of-factly.

Shikamaru shot up as if he'd been struck by lightning, ignoring the dizziness that washed over him from the sudden effort.

"Mom's here? Why?"

Shikadai looked at him strangely. "She told us she was coming over for a New Year's visit. Did you forget?"

Shikamaru winced at the slight accusation in his son's voice. It's true he'd been busy with the holidays, so it's only right for Shikadai to call him out for not paying enough attention.

"I remember." Even thought he didn't. "You go ahead. I'll catch up with you, son."

Shikadai took one more look at Shikamaru before shrugging and leaving the room.

Shikamaru shook his head as he watched him go. Sometimes he wondered if his son took after his mom a little bit too much.

After a few seconds of fixing himself, Shikamaru followed Shikadai out. The latter casually strolled towards the middle-aged Yoshino, whose face broke out into a giant smile at the sight of her grandson.

"Hi grandma."

"Oh, Shikadai!" The small Nara barely had time to catch a breath before Yoshino tackled him into a fierce hug. "Look at you, you're turning into a dashing young man."

"Grandma, you're suffocating me!" Shikadai cried out in protest, but Shikamaru could clearly see the corners of his lips turn up into a grin.

"You just woke up, didn't you?" Temari's voice murmured knowingly into his ear, her teal eyes displaying the same disapproving look his son shot him a few minutes ago. Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle at their similarities.

"I'm awake now and that's all that matters." He winked, to which Temari rolled her eyes to.

"Shikamaru!" He looked up to find his mom glowering at him with her hands in hips. "Are you not going to greet your own mother?"

He sighed loudly. "You didn't have to come all the way here, mom. We could've picked you up before heading to the festival."

"I'm not old enough to be babied by you just yet." She scowled.

Ever since Shikadai was born, Yoshino reverted back to the hardass she used to be. She would shower Shikadai with countless presents but remained stern with Shikamaru, even going as far as to scold him every time they see each other. Sometimes he wondered if the gentle and understanding mom from his memories was just a sweet dream. If it was, he wished he never woke up.

The sharp sound of whistles snapped him away from his thoughts. He turned his head to the window and saw beautiful fireworks going off in sequence.

"What a drag, the fireworks started!" Shikadai whined out loud. "I promised Boruto and the others I'd meet them there before then."

"We better hurry then." Temari rushed to get her things while Shikadai quickly put on his winter coat.

Shikamaru was left alone with Yoshino.

"So…" her eyes glinted under the house lights. "I'm assuming you understand what I was talking about all those years ago?"

Shikamaru nodded as he watched his wife and son move around, completely oblivious to their conversation. "Even though I have my own family now, dad still lives on inside me." He clutched his chest. "And he's never going away."

Yoshino smiled in approval at the maturity she sensed in his gaze. Finally, she can relay the words she'd kept close to her heart since that fateful night.

"Happy New Year, Shikamaru."

 **The End.**

* * *

 **A/N:** This was my submission for this year's Shikamaru Week over at Tumblr. Hope y'all like it! :)


	10. Checkmate

**[Summary: Shikadai questions his parents first meeting]**

Shikadai could feel the heat of the sun through the thin fabric of his clothes. Drops of sweat slid down the side of his head to his neck. He barely heard Shikamaru's clear voice over his shallow pants, as he retracted the shadow which was chasing his dad. His brain screamed for his body to move, but its response was the forward slump of knees and palms towards the ground.

"Oyaji, haven't we trained enough for the morning?" He complained to Shikamaru, who shook his head at his son's lack of enthusiasm. Looking at him was like seeing a mirror image of his younger self.

"How do you plan on beating Boruto if a little training has you to the point of exhaustion?" He pointed out.

Shikadai had asked Shikamaru to train him on one of his rare day offs. Although he was planning on doing that even if Shikadai had never asked, it surprised and pleased him to see his son taking the initiative.

"I know. But we haven't had a break in hours. Training without breaks is detrimental, don't you always say that?" Shikadai reminded his dad. Shikamaru grinned. He had wondered how long it would take for Shikadai to use that argument against him.

He pretended to sigh in defeat, but the gleam that appeared in Shikadai's eyes didn't escape his notice. "Fine. It's almost time for lunch anyway."

Without a moment's hesitation, Shikadai fell into a sprawl on the porch and heaved a sigh of relief. Shikamaru took a seat next to him and reached for the shogi board which was conveniently nearby. He started setting up the game, knowing Shikadai would eventually join him. When he set down the last piece, Shikadai was already sitting up and scrutinizing the board in front of him. Before long, the two were fluidly moving the pieces along the board.

"The Chūnin Exam is coming soon," Shikamaru commented as he waited for Shikadai to finish his turn. "Are you nervous?"

Shikadai moved a pawn before answering. "Not really. It's not a big deal if I make it to Chūnin or not."

Shikamaru hid his grin. His son's words sounded like something he'd say when he was his age. "I see."

"What was your Chūnin Exam like, Oyaji?" Shikamaru looked up from the board to find his son staring at him.

"Why do you ask?" He tried to sound casual, but the truth was he did not especially want to relive the disaster that was his Chūnin Exam, especially that one particular match with a certain troublesome woman.

Shikadai shrugged. "You and mom don't talk about it much. I heard it was where you two first met. You never told me you took the exam together."

"It never came up."

Refusing to drop the subject despite his dad's less than enthusiastic responses, Shikadai leaned forward curiously. "Who did you fight that made you Chūnin?"

Sighing, Shikamaru said, "Temari."

"What?" His teal eyes widened in disbelief. "You're saying you beat mom?!"

"Uh," Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck as he tried to think of a way to explain how he threw the match, but still somehow made Chūnin. "Not really."

"He didn't beat me." He almost jumped at the sudden intervention. "This crybaby gave up."

Temari materialized from within the kitchen. She held a pitcher of ice cold water in one hand and three glasses in the other, and strutted towards the pair with a knowing smirk.

"Gave up?" Shikadai echoed. His confusion became more apparent as he looked back and forth between his parents. "What do you mean, mom?"

Temari only grinned in silence as she kneeled between the two boys and filled their glasses with water.

"All things considered, I could've won if I wanted to." Shikamaru regretted opening his big mouth the second the words tumbled out. The glare he received washed over him like the violent whirlwinds she hurled out during their Chunin Exam.

Temari's eyes narrowed before she took a deep and calming breath. "Honey, did you hit your head somewhere? I'm pretty sure I won our match." The smile she flashed him unnerved Shikamaru to the point where he started getting cold sweat. He remained glued to his seat and stuck underneath his son's curious glances and Temari's condescending leer.

He laughed nervously and scratched his head, looking anywhere else but her. "You're right. What was I thinking, of course you won. Broke a few of my bones along the way too."

"Oh, come on! I want the truth!" Shikadai placed a hand over his cheek and stared at Shikamaru expectantly.

"Shikadai," Temari's lilting voice cut through their conversation. "Help me set up the table."

"Ehh?" Shikadai eyed Shikamaru pleadingly and silently asked him for help. Shikamaru shrugged as if his son had no choice but to do as she says. If it was so easy to convince Temari to change her mind, she wouldn't be half as troublesome. He grinned as a grumpy expression, one that mirrored his wife's, took over Shikadai's face.

"Go ahead. I'll clean up here," He gestured to the shogi board. Shikadai reluctantly stood up to drag himself over to the dining room. Shikamaru chuckled lowly as he watched his son go.

His laugh immediately ceased when Temari's piercing teal eyes turned to him. He almost forgot about his impending doom. "I was joking, Temari." Shikamaru tried to reason. "You're always telling me to grow a sense of humor and that's what I did."

"A sad attempt that was," Temari said flatly.

Shikamaru bowed his head. "I apologize, my dear wife. I hope you forgive this troublesome husband of yours."

He peered up to observe her reaction and, to his relief, Temari dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"If I knew you were gonna act like this, I would scare you more often."

"No can do, woman. That was a one-time deal."

Still chuckling softly to herself, Temari slid into the spot Shikadai vacated and faced her husband from across the board.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow when she started observing the positions of the shogi pieces and moved her knight forward.

"Playing in Shikadai's place? That's unusual. You two usually tag team against me." He moved another piece for his turn.

Temari wiggled a playful finger at him. "Be careful. This time I'm going to beat you fair and square."

His lips quirked up at the challenge. "Try me."

The next few minutes elapsed in comfortable silence. The only sound came from the sharp taps of wood on wood as the couple tried to outwit the other.

During one of her turns, Temari suddenly spoke up. "You know, sometimes I wonder about us."

She looked up to find him already staring right back at her. "You were just a little kid back then; shorter, wearing a stupidly relaxed face as if you didn't have a care in the world. It pissed me off so much I wanted to crush you beneath my feet."

She grinned at him bashfully. "It's stupid to think about now, but who'd have thought we'd become like this?"

"It's a complete mystery for me as well."

Temari arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? No sassy remark about how you saw this happening 200 steps ahead of everyone else?"

Shikamaru chuckled softly. "I'm a tactician, not a God. There's no way I could've predicted how my life would turn out or who I'll spend it with. Someone wise once said, we find people we're meant to be with in places we least expect." Shikamaru stretched his arm across the board and interlocked her fingers in his. "I think we met at the right time and place, that's all."

"What's gotten into you today? You almost sound like a romantic," she teased, but the sparkle in her eyes could not be mistaken for anything other than clear affection for the man in front of her.

He shrugged. "I have my moments. Don't lie and say you don't appreciate how suave I can be if I try."

Temari shook her head, laughing. "Whatever you say, Casanova. And by the way, checkmate."

Shikamaru blanched when he saw his King was indeed trapped. Temari smirked in triumph as she watched him desperately try to find a way to escape. In the end, he could only smile in resignation.

"You're a real troublesome woman, you know that?"

With their hands still interlocked, Temari leaned over to give him a peck on the lips. "That may be true but I still won, crybaby."

Just beyond the dining room, Shikadai stood with his back to the wall. He had been eavesdropping on their conversation since the beginning and tried to ignore the shudder that ran down his spine when he imagined what his parents were up to.

"Mom and dad met in the Chunin Exams huh." He formed a fist and stared at it without seeing, deep in thought.

"What a drag, guess I should put in more work to become Chunin."

And finally, without considering what naughty mischief his parents could be up to, Shikadai barged back inside the living room with his mind set.

"Oyaji, let's get back to training!"

 **The End.**

* * *

 **A/N: This is my submission for the first day prompt of ShikaTema Week 2019-Chunin Exams**. **I completely forgot to post it here sooner, but I hope y'all like it :D**


End file.
